


Qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo.

by Mikaeru



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren riemerge dall'armadio tenendo in mano due maglioni che sembrano assolutamente identici. “Te l’ho detto, no? La depressione non è arrivata con Rick, è sempre stata con me. La mamma se n’è accorta prima di tutti. Ha cominciato a comprarmi i vestiti in coppia: una copia della mia taglia e una più grande, in modo che potessi crescerci dentro. Una sorta di speranza.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo.

“… non ho un preciso ricordo di quando ho cominciato a disegnare, ma è sempre stato con me, l’ho sempre fatto…”

È strano, essere sdraiato di fianco al proprio ragazzo e dover srotolare la propria vita dal principio. Quando c’era Rick non serviva, perché la vita l’avevano passata assieme, e i ricordi erano le storie che ci si raccontava a vicenda, gli aneddoti, le barzellette, sempre quelli. Ora, a riprendere in mano le fila, usa parole nuove, e la storia prende un altro colore, come acquerelli brillanti su foto in bianco e nero e color seppia.

Nella stanza di Kieren Simon non è mai sembrato un estraneo. Già la prima volta vi era entrato come se già possedesse lo spazio, quello spazio, come se già ne conoscesse gli angoli e ogni granello di polvere – a Kieren aveva dato quell’impressione, e ne era incredibilmente felice. I ricordi – quelli amari, quelli una volta belli ma invecchiati con la polvere e con il sole – non l’avevano assalito, non lo avevano oscurato.

“… e poi c’è stato un periodo in cui volevo fare l’astronauta, verso gli otto anni. Però non avrei abbandonato il disegno, avrei illustrato lo spazio. Avevo disegnato un sacco di costellazioni qui, sul soffitto.”

Alza una mano e gliele indica, tracciando linee con le dita. “Adesso non si vede niente perché abbiamo tinteggiato quando avevo quindici anni, però erano bellissime.”

“Me le immagino.”, risponde Simon, estinguendo quei pochissimi centimetri di distanza che c’erano fra loro. Spalla contro spalla, coscia contro coscia. Si intreccia con le dita della mano libera.

“A quando qualcosa di te?”, domanda Kieren, voltandosi verso di lui. Simon non lo fa, si limita a sorridere al soffitto.

“La prossima puntata, forse.”

“Che risposta è?”

“La mia.”

Kieren sospira, si appropria dello spazio salendogli sopra, petto contro petto, le gambe perfettamente parallele alle sue. Incrocia le braccia sotto il suo collo, ci appoggia il mento. “Guarda che ha smesso di donarti la maschera del bel tenebroso.”

“Menzogne.”

“Okay, è una bugia. Però voglio sapere. Ma non insisterò.”

E lo fa con uno sforzo enorme. Vorrebbe sapere, vorrebbe che Simon si aprisse come un fiume e lo riempisse della sua storia, delle sue storie, di amici e ex fidanzati e demoni e sirene a cui ha ceduto. Vorrebbe sapere tutto perché tutto di loro si incentrasse. Lui si sta aprendo poco per volta, manciate di pillole da buttare giù ogni giorno. Una distanza da colmare un sassolino alla volta, fino a riempire il letto del fiume.

Simon si allunga per baciarlo, sorridendo. Sentono bussare alla porta, è ora di cena. Simon annuncia che non rimarrà, grazie mille, incontrando il broncio del suo ragazzo.

“Non è così fastidioso fingere, una volta che ti ci abitui.”

“Kier, la trovo una delle cose più disturbanti che abbia mai visto, e vedo me stesso tutti i giorni.”

Kieren rotea gli occhi e scivola di lato. Guarda per un attimo fuori dalla finestra, e sembra aver avuto un’idea. Scende dal letto e comincia a rovistare nell’armadio, senza una parola.

“Kier?”

“Un attimo, un attimo, non osare andartene prima che lo abbia trovato –”

“Trovato cosa?”

“Adesso lo vedi!”

Simon si siede sulla sponda nel letto, lo osserva – e lo trova così carino, mentre sembra un cane che cerca l’osso perduto anni fa.

Ne riemerge dopo un paio di minuti, tenendo in mano due maglioni che sembrano assolutamente identici. “Te l’ho detto, no?”, comincia, alternando lo sguardo tra Simon e le proprie mani, “La depressione non è arrivata con Rick, è sempre stata con me. La mamma se n’è accorta prima di tutti, in un certo qual modo. Non lucidamente, ma c’era qualcosa di istintuale. Ha cominciato a comprarmi i vestiti in coppia: una copia della mia taglia e una più grande, in modo che potessi crescerci dentro. Una sorta di speranza.”

Apre quello più grande che, nelle mani di Kieren, è grosso come una bandiera pirata verde scuro. “Prendilo.”

Simon sorride e se lo mette subito, alzandosi in piedi; gli va quasi perfetto, un po’ corto sulle maniche. Il sorriso di Kieren è così grande che quasi gli prende tutta la faccia.

“Non credi possa dispiacere a tua madre?”

“E perché dovrebbe? Credo che si sia arresa al fatto che più di così non crescerò, quindi. A te sta bene. Esalta il tuo naturale e delicato pallore.”

Simon si allunga per baciarlo ancora, sorridendogli sulle labbra, ed esce prima di lui dalla stanza. Il signor Walker gli chiede nuovamente se vuole rimanere per cena, che ce n’è per tutti, e Kieren lo zittisce prima che Simon apra bocca. Lo accompagna sull’uscio, si baciano di nuovo. Kieren lo osserva camminare, voltarsi un paio di volte per salutarlo. Un grosso punto verde che si immerge nella nebbia.


End file.
